


Hunt the fox

by Nati



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Demon Hunters, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Клановый обряд совершеннолетия Учих всегда проходил в охоте на демонов. Вот и Саске, следуя традициям, отправился в путешествие, чтобы доказать свои умения и силу, убить демона и стать полноправным охотником их семьи. Дурные слухи привели его в заброшенную деревню, где он встретил живущего в одиночестве Наруто. Но он ведь человек, верно?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

— Тебе вовсе необязательно проходить обряд именно таким образом, — вздохнул Итачи, разглаживая герб их дома на церемониальном хаори в тёмно-синих цветах. — Я даже скажу больше – лучше проходить его кардинально в противоположном месте. 

Саске хмыкнул и слегка улыбнулся. Брат до сих пор переживал за него и всякий раз старался отвести подальше от любой – даже предполагаемой – опасности. И Саске был ему за это благодарен, но в этот раз собирался настоять на своём. 

Церемония совершеннолетия в их семье, поколениями избавляющей мир от порождений зла, всегда проходила на охоте. Первая одиночная охота, которая должна закончиться или победой или смертью, как доказательство готовности мужчины клана Учиха встать на защиту своей страны. Саске должен был доказать свою силу, чтобы отец, наконец, посмотрел на него с такой же гордостью, как на Итачи. Если ради этого нужно пойти в заброшенную деревню, о которой ходит очень дурная слава – то он туда пойдёт. 

— Спасибо за твоё беспокойство, старший брат, но я уже всё решил, — отозвался Саске.

— Я должен был хотя бы попытаться, — улыбнулся Итачи, а потом подошёл ближе и коснулся пальцами лба Саске. — Тебе предстоит долгий путь и, скорее всего, тяжёлый бой. Я желаю тебе удачи и победы, а так же прошу, чтобы ты вернулся домой живым и целым. 

— Спасибо, — чуть склонил голову Саске. — Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы победить демона и не опозорить имя нашего клана. 

— Это ты завтра скажешь отцу, — покачал головой Итачи. — Мне же лучше пообещай вернуться живым. Честь клана в данной ситуации волнует меня меньше всего. 

— Если отец услышит твои слова, то он задумается, достоин ли ты занять его место главы, — беззлобно хмыкнул Саске. — Я выживу, старший брат. Верь в меня. 

— Я верю в тебя, и верю тебе, — кивнул Итачи. — Удачи, младший брат. Пусть боги-покровители нашей семьи защищают тебя на пути. 

Саске опять чуть склонил голову, благодаря за пожелания. Итачи тоже слегка поклонился и вышел, оставляя брата одного, как того требовали традиции. Всю ночь Саске должен был провести в семейном храме и просить богов-покровителей о помощи и лёгкой дороге, а на рассвете ему предстояло отправиться в путь, чтобы найти и победить демона, угрожающего этому миру. Весь клан проводит его на эту охоту и будет ждать либо его возвращения с победой, либо известий о смерти. Вернуться с охоты живым, но проигравшим нельзя – это позор для любого члена их клана. И, несмотря на слова Итачи, Саске лучше вспорет себе живот катаной, чем станет позором семьи. 

Саске глубоко вздохнул, облачился в церемониальные одежды и пошёл в храм просить богов-покровителей о защите и помощи. Завтра ему предстоял долгий путь.

***

Путь до деревни, о которой ходили дурные слухи, занял почти месяц. Жители других деревень, узнав кто он, куда и зачем идёт, охотно делились с ним кровом и едой, а ещё охотней – сплетнями и рассказами. Это было важно: в любом даже самом фантастическом слухе могло содержаться зерно истиной правды, так что Саске всегда слушал внимательно и запоминал каждую мелочь, особенно если она повторялась из уст совершенно разных людей.

Деревня когда-то давно носила название Коноха и была большой и процветающей. Многие люди перебирались туда из деревень поменьше, торговали там и вообще жили вполне себе счастливо. Но однажды в деревню пришла беда – демон, который наслал на жителей страшные проклятия, кары и смерти, и некогда процветающая Коноха быстро опустела: кто успел сбежать, бросив имущество, кто погиб, пытаясь выбраться из демонических лап. С тех пор в Коноху никто не ходил, даже обходить её старались как можно дальше. За сотни лет дорога заросла травой, а местность вокруг – лесом. Но даже сейчас жители окрестных деревень иногда слышат вой пленённого демона, а лес вокруг всегда дрожит и стонет, как будто живой. 

Разумеется, кто-то придавал истории ещё более устрашающий оттенок, говоря, что демон этот огромен, как гора, и одной только лапой может уничтожить любую деревню. Кто-то говорил, что демон целиком состоит из огня и в ночи сияет не хуже солнца. Кто-то пускался в рассуждения, что Коноха сама навлекла на себя такие беды, когда её жители возгордились своим благополучием. Кто-то говорил про тайные культы и ещё более тайные эксперименты, а кто-то утверждал, что демон может превращаться в человека и выходить за пределы деревни в ночь кровавой луны, чтобы найти себе жертву. Кто-то, впрочем, относился ко всем этим слухам очень скептически, утверждая, что никакого демона там и в помине нет, а деревню забросили, потому что расположена она была на старых болотах и стала медленно оседать под землю. И не ходят туда только потому, что делать там было совершенно нечего, да и то, какие-нибудь любопытные дети могли и наведаться пару раз. 

Саске запоминал все слухи, зная, что любой из них мог оказаться правдой, и продолжал свой путь, пока, наконец, не вышел к лесу, который все называли проклятым. Где-то там, в самом центре, и должна была стоять Коноха. Широкая дорога, которая когда-то вела к главным воротам, едва угадывалась, а лес вокруг действительно был довольно старым. Саске понадеялся, что деревня действительно существует, и в ней на самом деле есть демон – потому что потратить месяц в пустую очень не хотелось. Впрочем, ни у кого обряд совершеннолетия не заканчивался быстро: Итачи, например, вернулся домой только год спустя, а отец пробыл на охоте и того дольше – почти три года. Конечно, Саске хотелось бы превзойти их обоих, но всё же он был готов к тому, что слухи окажутся только слухами и ничем больше. 

Ворота в Коноху когда-то были довольно большими и величественными, однако теперь рассохлись и полуразрушились. Саске зашёл в деревню осторожно и внимательно, сразу подметив, что на бывших улицах ни трава, ни деревья не проросли, а дома стоят почти целые, только лишь от времени покосившиеся и просевшие. Никаких намёков на бушевавшую здесь битву пока не было видно. Саске сосредоточился, пытаясь ощутить какую-нибудь энергию, и поначалу не ощутил ничего, но через несколько минут понял, что в деревне не один – энергия живого существа исходила из одного дома. Она была слаба для демонической, но терять бдительности всё равно было нельзя. 

Положив одну руку на рукоять катаны, Саске пошёл к тому дому, где ощущалась энергия. Подходя ближе, он быстро осматривался по сторонам, но ничего необычного не замечал, только мелких птиц и грызунов, что было лично для него не очень хорошим знаком – животные обычно не селились рядом с демоническими отродьями, даже старались не подходить близко, действуя на древних природных инстинктах. Когда Саске подошёл совсем близко к источнику энергии, он, наконец, увидел его. И напрягся, хмурясь. Парень. Это был обычный парень, который сидел на крыше и с кем-то разговаривал. 

— Не уверен, что ты это будешь есть, но я не против поделиться, — сказал кому-то парень и поставил на крышу тарелку. — Правда, еды у меня осталось совсем мало. Но ничего, придумаем что-нибудь. 

Саске глубоко вдохнул, открывая всё своё восприятие охотника, стараясь понять, человек перед ним или хитро замаскированный демон. Энергия парня была спокойной и очень похожей на человеческую, переливалась зелёно-голубым с вкраплениями фиолетово-синего. Спокойствие и невозмутимость с нотками глубокой грусти. Демоны, по крайней мере те, с которыми Саске встречался во время обучения, ощущались совсем не так. 

— Эй, ты, — крикнул Саске, привлекая внимание болтающего с кем-то (скорее всего с птицей или ещё каким мелким животным, которого не было видно) парня. 

Тот обернулся так резко, что чуть не свалился с крыши, и уставился на Саске удивлёнными глазами. Потом наклонил голову и спрыгнул вниз, легко приземляясь рядом. Саске тут же сжал пальцы на рукояти катаны – обычный человек вряд ли смог бы так безболезненно спрыгнуть с такой высоты. Либо он тоже проходил специальные тренировки, а значит должен принадлежать к какому-то клану высшей знати, либо был необычным. Но Саске не помнил ни одного клана с такой яркой внешностью: золотистые волосы и голубые глаза – вообще редкость для многих стран. 

— Привет, — всё ещё удивлённо сказал парень. 

— Кто ты и что тут делаешь? — спросил Саске, прищурившись. 

— Эм… — протянул парень. — Немного невежливо, не находишь? В смысле, это же ты пришёл в мой дом, так что представляться должен первым. И вести себя более учтиво, раз ты в гостях. 

— Твой дом? — переспросил Саске, будучи уже практически уверенным, что перед ним не человек. — Как давно это твой дом? 

— Всегда им был, — пожал плечами парень, а потом склонил голову набок. — Так как тебя зовут? 

— Сначала назови своё имя, — покачал головой Саске. 

— Да что б тебя, — скривился парень, но довольно быстро вернулся к своему любопытному и доброжелательному выражению лица. — Наруто. Меня зовут Наруто. Теперь скажешь, как зовут тебя? 

— Саске, — отозвался тот почти машинально, а потом мысленно чертыхнулся. Кто же называет предполагаемым демонам имена? Да он сгорит со стыда, если когда-нибудь об этом промахе узнает отец.

— Саааске, — протянул Наруто, словно запоминая, а потом широко улыбнулся и протянул руку: — Ну что ж, будем знакомы и добро пожаловать в мою деревню. 

Отвечать на рукопожатие Саске не спешил, однако Наруто улыбался так искренне, что ему буквально хотелось верить. Впрочем, Учиха отлично справился с этим порывом, пожав протянутую руку только для того, чтобы ощутить энергию парня и посмотреть, среагирует ли он на кровь охотника. Демоны не терпели подобных прикосновений, но Наруто даже не вздрогнул, только улыбнулся радостнее. И это было странно. Саске привык доверять своей интуиции, и она говорила, что перед ним не человек, но вот всё остальное подтверждало прямо противоположное. 

— Так ты живёшь здесь? — быстро огляделся по сторонам Саске. — Один? 

Наруто закинул руки за голову и беспечно рассмеялся. Но Саске всё равно почувствовал в этом смехе натянутую нотку горечи. 

— Да, один. 

— А где твоя семья? — спросил Саске. 

— Её нет, — опять показательно беспечно пожал плечами Наруто, а потом подался вперёд, любопытно оглядывая Саске с головы до ног. — А ты путешествуешь, да? Я не видел раньше такой одежды. 

— Это одежда моего клана, — отозвался Саске, а потом сжал рукоять катаны и продолжил: — Клана охотников на демонов. 

Наруто наклонил голову набок, не выказывая никакого беспокойства. Неужели действительно обычный человек, отчего-то живущий в заброшенной деревне, скрытой лесом и дурными слухами? Но это было ужасно странно, как он вообще тут выживал? 

— Демоны? — спросил Наруто. 

— Да, — кивнул Саске. — И я охотник на них. 

— О, наверное это интересно, — улыбнулся Наруто. 

— Вполне, — отозвался Саске. — И я пришёл сюда, потому что до меня дошли слухи, что здесь обитает демон. 

Наруто задумчиво потёр подбородок и огляделся по сторонам, словно ожидал появления демона из какого-нибудь дома. Потом нахмурился, будто к чему-то прислушиваясь, и тряхнул головой. Саске наблюдал за ним внимательно и пристально, всё ещё не готовый отказаться от своего интуитивного ощущения. 

— Здесь только я, — развёл руками Наруто. — Ну и ещё всякие белочки, зайчики, птички. 

— А почему не уйдёшь? — спросил Саске. 

Наруто посмотрел на него с таким искренним изумлением, будто ему только что предложили по меньшей мере телепортироваться на луну. Потом изумление сменилось на глубокую задумчивость. 

— Я всегда был здесь, — отозвался он наконец. — С самого рождения. Тот, кто меня воспитал, говорил, что мир за пределами этой деревни опасен, а здесь меня никто не тронет. 

— Тот, кто тебя воспитал? — переспросил Саске. — Где он? 

— Ушёл, — пожал плечами Наруто. — Давно уже. Он достаточно силён, чтобы противостоять любой опасности. Я должен дождаться его возвращения. 

Саске вздохнул и чуть расслабился, отпуская рукоять катаны, но всё ещё оставаясь бдительным. Наруто казался его ровесником, но был до невозможности наивным и открытым – по крайней мере на первый взгляд. Могло ли так случиться, что его просто забрали из внешнего мира, когда он был ребёнком, и привели сюда, банально обманув детское доверие, зная, что никто другой в эту деревню не полезет из-за слухов? Конечно, мир не был слишком уж добрым и светлым, но это явно не повод сидеть в деревне посреди леса, где единственные собеседники – птицы и зайцы. 

— Я могу вывести тебя к ближайшей деревне, в которой есть люди, — предложил Саске, вспоминая, что он, вообще-то, должен помогать простым жителям.

— Нет, мне туда нельзя, — покачал головой Наруто и с сомнением покосился в сторону главных ворот. 

— Там неопасно, — сказал Саске. 

— И почему же я должен тебе верить? — совершенно логично спросил Наруто. 

— Можешь и не верить, — пожал плечами Саске. — Но я в любом случае ухожу отсюда, так что оставайся один. 

Наруто поджал губы, но потом решительно тряхнул головой и вскинул подбородок. Он явно опасался последствий, но совершенно точно не хотел показывать это Саске, так что попытался выглядеть уверенно и невозмутимо. Учиха хмыкнул про себя, находя это несколько забавным, но потом тут же нахмурился, понимая, что парень вообще никогда не выходил за пределы деревни, в которой не было ничего – Саске, со всем своим тонким восприятием, так и не смог ощутить энергию какого-либо демона, даже самого слабенького. 

Подойдя к воротам, Наруто остановился и снова с сомнением посмотрел на лес. Саске почувствовал, что парня буквально захлёстывает страх неизвестности. Что же ему такого понарассказывали о мире, что он даже банально выйти из заброшенной деревни боялся?

— А хотя знаешь, думаю, что мне и тут неплохо, — нервно сказал Наруто и сделал шаг назад. 

— Это ты просто нигде не был, — отозвался Саске и решительно схватил его за руку. — Пошли. 

Переступив границу деревни, Наруто весь содрогнулся и даже слегка согнулся, будто от боли. Саске настороженно на него посмотрел, но ничего необычного не ощутил, никакой вырвавшейся на свободу энергии. Страх обладал над людьми поистине сильной властью. 

— Ты не умрёшь только от того, что вышел за ворота, добе, — проворчал Саске. 

— Это ты так думаешь, теме, — обиженно откликнулся Наруто, выпрямляясь и осматриваясь по сторонам. — Тут один лес. Куда идти-то? 

— Лучше всего – за мной, — хмыкнул Саске. — Если не хочешь потеряться или попасть в неприятности.

— Да я и без тебя не потеряюсь, — воскликнул Наруто вырывая свою руку и шагая в сторону. — И уж тем более ни во что не попаду.

И тут же влетел рукой в колючий куст, а потом, попытавшись отпрыгнуть в сторону, запнулся об корень и свалился на задницу. Саске с трудом удержался от смешка, глядя на это обиженно-недовольное лицо. Хоть Наруто и выглядел как его ровесник, вёл он себя как ребёнок. И Саске явно предстояло трудное дело – вывести его из леса здоровым и невредимым. Зато это должно было отвлечь его от мыслей о потраченном зря времени, ведь демона в Конохе так и не обнаружилось.

***

Саске предполагал, что на Наруто будет коситься с настороженностью, тем более если учесть, что тот на всё смотрел с чистым и незамутненным детским любопытством. Разумеется для жителей было странно видеть такие восторги самыми простыми вещами от парня, который, по меркам многих стран, уже мог бы жениться и завести семью. Но свои настороженные предположения никто не высказывал из уважения (или страха, кто знает) к Саске, одежда которого прямо намекала на его высокое происхождение.

Наруто же, казалось, никаких взглядов и шепотков не замечал, чуть ли не посекундно восхищаясь всем подряд или задавая Саске сотню вопросов, на которые тот вообще никак не реагировал. Недавний страх у парня совсем выветрился, заменившись искренним любопытством. Саске же немного запоздало осознал, что у Наруто нет ни элементарных навыков выживания среди людей, ни даже денег в кармане, чтобы купить себе еду или снять комнату на ночь. Вытащить-то из деревни он его вытащил, а вот что делать с ним дальше как-то не продумал. 

Саске порадовался, что ни отец, ни кто либо другой из клана об этом никогда не узнает. Оставалось только найти, куда этого парня пристроить. Забрать его с собой было не очень хорошей идеей, ведь с таким уровнем неловкости Наруто просто не выживет рядом с тренированным охотником на демонов. Хотя, конечно, можно было бы использовать его в качестве приманки, но Саске, быстро обдумав эту мысль, отказался от подобного хода. Будучи охотником на демонов и защитником людей, он не мог использовать кого-то в качестве приманки. Даже если сильно хотелось. 

— Здесь очень классно! — чуть ли не на ухо Саске выдохнул Наруто, цепляясь за его рукав. — Так много всего! 

— Да, и совсем неопасно, — согласился Саске, слегка отодвигаясь. — Ты вполне можешь остаться тут.

— В этой деревне? — удивился Наруто, посмотрев на него совершенно растерянным взглядом. — Но я собирался пойти с тобой. 

— И умереть через час после этого? — посмотрел на него Саске. — Нет, спасибо. Оставайся здесь, наймись работать в какую-нибудь лавку продавцом, думаю, даже ты справишься. А мне нужно искать демона. 

— Почему я не могу искать его вместе с тобой? — нахмурился Наруто. — Уверен, вдвоём мы справимся намного быстрее! 

Саске был уверен прямо в противоположном. Он знал Наруто почти один день и мысленно представлял, в какой ужас может превратиться совместное с ним путешествие: Наруто не затыкался ни на минуту, вертелся и везде лез, что совершенно точно не помогло бы Саске найти и убить демона. Вот сто процентов не помогло бы. 

— Нет, я серьёзно, — судя по всему правильно понял молчание Учихи Наруто. — Ну и потом, тебе не кажется, что глупо отказываться от безвозмездной помощи? 

— Демоны, — посмотрел на него Саске, — это не детские сказки. Это злобные твари, которые угрожают жизням людей. В мире существует не так уж и много кланов охотников, которые в состоянии с ними справится, потому что обычный человек точно этого сделать не сможет. 

— Но это же моя жизнь, — посмотрел на него Наруто неожиданно серьёзным взглядом. — И я могу сам решать, куда мне идти. Не хочешь, чтобы я пошёл с тобой, то я пойду за тобой. 

Саске про себя чертыхнулся. Он почему-то не сомневался, что Наруто вполне способен это сделать – и ещё неизвестно, что хуже: слушать его бесконечный трёп рядом или следить, не убился ли он где-то позади. Конечно, Саске мог бы уйти вперёд так быстро, что его просто не догнали бы, но ведь этот придурок вполне мог влипнуть в неприятности, пытаясь это сделать. И отчего Саске вообще чувствовал за него ответственность? Как будто щенка себе взял. 

— Не задавай мне никаких вопросов. Не пытайся давать мне советы или делать вид, что знаешь что-то лучше меня. Вообще желательно молчи. Не спорь и выполняй всё, что я буду говорить, — со вздохом сказал Саске. — Нарушишь хоть что-нибудь из перечисленного – и мы попрощаемся. 

— Договорились! — просиял Наруто, от души хлопнув его по плечу. 

Отчего-то Саске был полностью уверен, что ни одно только что установленное правило в блондинистой голове не задержится дольше, чем на пару минут. 

И зачем он вообще спасал его из той деревни?


	2. Chapter 2

К концу второй недели совместного путешествия Саске понял, что Наруто – это ниспосланное ему испытание выносливости и человеколюбия, а потому даже не пытался его уже утопить во всех встречающихся реках. Закопать под ближайшим деревом, правда, всё равно хотелось, но приобретённая жизненная философия не позволяла этого сделать. 

Не то чтобы Наруто доставал его слишком уж сильно, он скорее… удивлял. То вёл себя, как ребёнок (бо́льшую часть времени), то неожиданно казался даже старше, чем был на самом деле. Саске подозревал, что он даже сам не в курсе, сколько ему вообще лет – когда он задал этот вопрос, то Наруто завис на целую минуту, а потом пожал плечами и заявил, что он точно уже не ребёнок, но и назвать его очень взрослым нельзя. Саске пришёл к выводу, что ему лет девятнадцать, но из-за изолированности от общества поведение у него осталось на уровне тринадцатилетки.

Наруто, впрочем, мешал несильно. Даже раздражал не так уж часто, а иногда своими неуклюжими выходками поднимал Саске настроение (о чём Учиха, разумеется, никогда не стал бы говорить). А ещё они могли спорить едва ли не до хрипоты и пару раз даже чуть не подрались, выясняя, кто прав (как оказалось, ошибались оба). Саске, разумеется, в этих полушутливых потасовках свою полную силу не использовал, но и без неё всегда выходил победителем, отчего Наруто потом мог несколько часов обижаться и объявлять молчаливый бойкот. Это, кстати, были едва ли не единственные часы, когда между ними устанавливалась тишина. Впрочем, почти постоянная болтовня отлично отвлекала Саске от мыслей, что скоро начнётся третий месяц его странствий, а демонов они так и не встретили, перебиваясь мелкими онгонами, с которыми даже время терять не стоило. 

— Да я тебе говорю, теме, этот мужик точно знает, где демоны! — размахивал руками Наруто. 

— Ты даже не знаешь этого мужика, добе, — вздохнул Саске.

— Но я спросил у того дедка, которому мы помогли дотащить тележку, он сказал, что этот мужик точно знает! — настаивал на своём Наруто. 

Саске только покачал головой, но потом всё-таки кивнул. Какая, в сущности, разница, если они по пути найдут этого мужчину, который, теоретически, может знать, где обитает хоть какой-нибудь демон. Желательно, конечно, чтобы он был сильный, но для начала сойдёт вообще любой. Наруто радостно вскинул руку вверх, добившись своего, а потом чуть пританцовывая пошёл по дороге. Порой Саске не мог понять, откуда в этом парне столько выносливости, которая через несколько дней сменялась совершенно неподъёмной усталостью. Видимо, никто не учил его рационально тратить силы. Кстати, за почти три недели пути Саске так и не удалось выяснить, кто же всё-таки воспитывал Наруто в заброшенной деревне. Тот отговаривался общими фразами, говоря о "братике". Саске что-то сильно сомневался, что они были кровными родственниками, но вскоре перестал спрашивать – Наруто, когда говорил о "братике" не выглядел грустным или испуганным, в его голосе слышалась неподдельная любовь. Может быть этот "братик" действительно о нём заботился, кто знает. 

Того самого мужика, который знает о местонахождении демонов, по описанию узнали сразу. Седые волосы, ярко-красная верхняя одежда и похотливый блеск в глазах – и тут же указали прямой наводкой в бордель. Сомнения в целесообразности их встречи поднялись в Саске с новой силой, но он всё же пошёл вперёд, вспоминая слова брата, что знания приходят оттуда, откуда ты их совсем не ждёшь. Наруто с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам, заставляя Саске чувствовать себя каким-то извращенцем, притащившим в бордель ребёнка, но не выгонять же его на глазах у всех, если на "иди постой на улице" тот никак не среагировал. 

— Нет, нет и ещё раз нет, — чуть ли не закричал тот самый мужик, увидев направляющихся к нему Саске с Наруто. — Никаких парней в этом заведении! Вы мешаете сбору материала! 

— Какого ещё материала? — спросил Наруто, совершенно бесцеремонно садясь напротив, согнав при этом полуголую девицу. 

— Практического! — важно отозвался мужчина. — Для моей новой книги. 

— Вы писатель? — поинтересовался Саске, тоже без всяческих расшаркиваний выпроваживая другую полуголую девицу, освобождая себе место. 

— Не просто писатель, — выпятил грудь мужчина. — Я Джирайя, автор знаменитейших романов, которые расходятся миллионными тиражами!

— Порнушку, что ли, пишешь, извращенец? — огляделся по сторонам Наруто. 

— Что ты сказал, сопляк?! — взревел Джирайя и полез к нему через стол. — Да как ты смеешь называть высокое искусство такими низменными словами?! 

Наруто откинулся на спинку дивана и нагло усмехнулся. Саске, вздохнув, положил руку на стол, обращая на себя внимание. Джирайя, всё ещё кипятясь от такого оскорбления, перевёл на него возмущённый взгляд.

— Мы слышали, — начал Саске, — что вы владеете информацией о местонахождении демонов. Это правда? 

— А, охотник, — кивнул на его одежду Джирайя. — Веер, значит Учиха. Обряд? 

Саске кивнул, проникаясь мимолётным уважением. Немногие люди знали, что обряд вообще существует, для большинства людей охотники рождались сразу со всеми своими умениями и никогда не изгонялись из кланов. Если Джирайя знал о подобном, то, скорее всего, был близко знаком с кем-то из других кланов или, что тоже возможно, сам принадлежал к какой-то знатной семье. 

— Так ты знаешь, где есть демоны, извращённый писатель? — влез Наруто. 

— Не сметь так со мной говорить! — рявкнул Джирайя, но тут же успокоился и посмотрел на Саске. — Не скажу совершенно точно, но примерные ориентиры дать могу. Однако, я не знаю, там ли они ещё, ведь демона не так просто посадить на одно место, чтобы он ждал охотника. Но вдруг тебе повезёт. Сейчас, где-то у меня была карта. 

Саске сдержанно кивнул, благодаря. Вот уж действительно, а с первого взгляда и не скажешь, что этот мужик, веселящийся в борделе, знает, где скрываются демоны. 

— Спасибо, — отозвался Саске, получив карту. — Когда я благополучно завершу обряд, вас всегда будут рады видеть в нашем доме. 

— Запомню, — хохотнул Джирайя. — Удачи тебе, охотник. 

Саске чуть поклонился и встал, Наруто вскочил следом. Уже почти у входа их вновь окликнул Джирайя:

— Эй, наглый пацан, подойди-ка сюда! 

Наруто фыркнул, но спокойно подошёл, не выказывая страха или удивления. Джирайя схватил его за шею и притянул ближе, что-то шепча на ухо. Саске против воли напрягся, но Наруто не выглядел странно, так что не похоже было, чтобы его запугивали. Шептались они меньше минуты, а потом Джирайя хлопнул Наруто по плечу и слегка подтолкнул к выходу, взмахами подзывая к себе ожидающих девушек, которые тут же дружной стайкой собрались вокруг него. 

— Что он тебе сказал? — спросил Саске, когда они вышли на улицу. 

— Да ничего особенного, — отмахнулся Наруто. — Так, затёр про свои книжки и посоветовал почитать. Ха, можно подумать буду я читать какую-то порнушку. 

Саске посмотрел на него подозрительно, но Наруто выглядел совершенно обычно, а лжи или утайки в его словах не ощущалось. 

— В общем, не знаю, как ты, а я собираюсь сходить в баню, потом съесть самую большую миску рамена в этом городе и выспаться на мягком-мягком футоне! — жизнерадостно возвестил Наруто. 

— На мои деньги, я так понимаю, — хмыкнул Саске. 

— Эй, это я нашёл тебе этого мужика! Ты бы мимо прошёл и даже не заметил, а я вот нашёл, — самодовольно подмигнул Наруто. — Так что это твоя плата мне за отличную работу. 

Саске усмехнулся и закатил глаза, тем самым давая добро на все грандиозные планы Наруто. Да ему и самому хотелось немного расслабиться. Баня и футон? Отлично, то, что надо.

***

Следовать карте, которую им дал Джирайя, оказалось не так-то просто. Она была вообще какой-то странной, исчерченной кривыми линиями и непонятными символами, и Саске стоило огромных трудов всё это расшифровывать. И он очень сильно надеялся, что идут они в правильном направлении, а не в противоположном. По пути Саске приходилось довольно часто останавливаться и по просьбам людей разбираться с мелкими зловредными "домашними" демонами, которые не представляли особой угрозы, а скорее просто доставали мирное население своими пакостями. Впрочем, долг охотника вынуждал Саске всегда откликаться на эти просьбы, как бы утомительны они не были. 

Наруто в этих разборках не участвовал и зачастую предпочитал вообще оставаться подальше. Сначала Саске думал, что он боится, но потом понял, что это нет так – страха от парня не ощущалось совершенно. Наруто же на все вопросы отмахивался и говорил, что это не его дело и не его заботы, так что зачем лезть. Это вызывало удивление – парень искренне любил лезть во всё подряд, так что Саске испытывал смутную тревогу, хотя интуиция совершенно молчала и ни о каких опасностях не предупреждала. 

Но, не участвуя в разборках с мелкими демонами, Наруто всё равно влипал в истории. Порой Саске казалось, что он делает это вообще специально, ради интереса. Именно поэтому Учиха периодически то спасал его из каких-то ловушек, то из рук бандитов, то просто искал по близлежащим окрестностям, потому что Наруто ушёл и заблудился. Сначала это бесило и раздражало, а потом стало какой-то обычной прозой жизни, ежедневной рутиной и уже даже не вызывало никаких особых эмоций кроме как "опять". 

Не реже, чем Наруто, Саске спасал других людей. Не потому что хотел или был вынужден – он не был воином в понимании война, в его обязанности не входило спасение людей от других людей, а потому что сначала этих людей нёсся спасать Наруто. Поэтому Саске просто приходилось идти за ним и спасать его и тех, кого собрался спасать он. Это приносило свою пользу, разумеется, потому что люди за своё спасение благодарили довольно щедро. 

Больше всего Наруто любил помогать попавшим в беду девушкам. А потом заигрывать с ними – неловко и неуклюже, зато от всей души. Со стороны это всегда смотрелось забавно, но его искренность всё-таки многих цепляла, поэтому на флирт зачастую отвечали. Наруто после этого ходил довольный и улыбающийся. Но потом он совершенно безболезненно расставался со спасёнными красавицами, проводив их до дома. Он никогда не высказывал желания продолжить общение дальше, и даже получая намёки о том, что девушка была бы не против пригласить спасших её парней остаться на ночь, всегда делал вид, что не понимает, о чём речь, и уходил. И Саске был уверен, что Наруто именно делал вид, а не действительно не понимал. 

— Почему ты не принял её приглашение? — однажды всё-таки спросил Саске, когда они проводили очередную даму в беде до деревни и шли обратно. 

— А ты почему? — посмотрел на него Наруто. 

Саске неопределённо пожал плечами. Вообще, конечно, будучи ещё несовершеннолетним по правилам клана, он не имел права вступать в сексуальные отношения с женщинами, пока не закончит обряд. Это была традиция семьи, которую, однако, мало кто соблюдал: во-первых, вряд ли кто-то из клана узнал бы, а во-вторых, они все уже были взрослыми мужчинами с определёнными потребностями. Саске этих потребностей лишён не был, но отчего-то, когда он начал путешествовать не один, желаний посетить бордель или принять чьё-нибудь предложение не возникало. 

Наруто весело хмыкнул и закинул руки за голову. 

— Мне нравится говорить девушкам комплименты, — сказал он. — Они ведь действительно их достойны. Думаю, их было бы приятно целовать, но…

— Ты никогда не целовался? — спросил Саске раньше, чем успел себя остановить. 

И почему его вообще интересуют такие вещи? Как будто ему есть дело до того, целовался Наруто с кем-нибудь или нет. 

— И с кем же мне было целоваться? — посмотрел на него Наруто в искреннем изумлении. — С птичками и зайчиками из деревни? 

Саске чуть было не спросил про "братика", но вовремя прикусил язык. Его вообще не должно волновать ничего подобное. Его и не волновало, просто мимолётное любопытство. Наруто, искоса на него посмотрев, вдруг усмехнулся и резко подался вперёд, приближаясь к Саске почти вплотную. 

— А что, хочешь научить? — спросил он, облизывая губы. 

— А что, хочешь научится? — в тон ему спросил Саске. 

— Ты же знаешь, — улыбнулся Наруто, в глазах которого появилась хитринка, на которую Саске всегда зависал, — я всегда открыт новому. 

Это была плохая, совершенно катастрофическая идея, и Саске это прекрасно понимал. Вот только целоваться с парнем ему и не хватало. Вот только целоваться с _этим_ парнем ему и не хватало, если быть точнее. 

— Отлично, — отозвался Учиха и несильно толкнул Наруто в грудь. — Иди и учись с кем-нибудь другим. 

— Ну как знаешь, — продолжая улыбаться, сказал Наруто. 

И вот тут интуиция, которой Саске привык доверять безоговорочно, возопила дурным голосом. Потому что никогда Наруто не соглашался с чем-то так просто.

***

Интуиция не обманула, и Саске целых тридцать секунд решал, стоит ли ему в это ввязываться, когда на ночном привале Наруто нахально уселся ему на колени и посмотрел с вызовом в глазах. Весь его вид прямо кричал: "Не хочешь – заставим", но Саске прекрасно знал, что если он всерьёз откажется – Наруто не полезет. Примет его решение, возможно с разочарованием и смущением, но не полезет. Не испытает границы, если ему запретят. 

Вступать в интимные отношения с мужчинами в их семье также традиционно было строго запрещено. Но, конечно, как и почти все строгие запреты со временем приобретало трактовку "строго запрещено, но если никто не узнает, то, наверное, можно". Саске не испытывал к мужчинам вожделения, но мысль схватить Наруто за волосы, потянуть его голову вниз и всё-таки поцеловать не вызывала отторжения или неприятия. Ведь это всегда можно было списать на банальное любопытство и желание попробовать что-то новенькое. И Саске просто решил себе в этом не отказывать – в конце концов, небо из-за этого не рухнет. 

Наруто подался вперёд даже раньше, чем Саске успел дёрнуть его за волосы. Провёл языком по его губам и замер, ожидая от Учихи ответного хода. Саске хмыкнул и обхватил его рукой за шею, вжимая в себя, целуя сразу глубоко и жарко. Размениваться на особую нежность не хотелось – да и к чему она была бы между ними? К тому же, Наруто её и не ждал – он тут же открыл рот навстречу, с готовностью отвечая, переплетая свой язык с языком Саске, то забирая ведущую роль, то покорно её отдавая. Действовал он поначалу неловко, но быстро – очень быстро – учился, так что Саске даже и сам не заметил, как их и без того не невинный поцелуй стал совсем уж грязным, а Наруто буквально полностью обхватил его ногами и руками, не оставляя между ними даже сантиметра свободного пространства. 

А ещё он был горячий. Обжигающий даже, Наруто буквально горел в руках Саске, и тот чувствовал, как этот жар заползает и ему под кожу. Хотелось стянуть одежду, отбросить её как можно дальше, лечь на прохладную землю и сплестись с Наруто всем телом. Саске видел это мысленным взором, он был так бесконечно к этому близок. Дышать становилось сложнее – из-за поцелуя ли, из-за желания ли, – кончики пальцев покалывало от нетерпения. Наруто беспокойно возился у него на бёдрах, и Саске знал, что он испытывает те же желания. Они могли бы переспать сейчас и, скорее всего, ни один из них позже не пожалел бы об этом. 

Но Саске не собирался идти на поводу у эмоций, он всегда руководствовался холодным рассудком. Так что пересилив себя, он всё-таки отстранил Наруто, вызывая своим жестом полный разочарования стон. 

— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты жестокий? — вздохнул Наруто, упираясь лбом ему в плечо. 

— Вполне, — согласился Саске.

— И вот какой смысл нам не сделать это сейчас, если мы всё равно сделаем это потом? — спросил Наруто. 

— Кто тебе сказал, что потом мы что-то сделаем? — усмехнулся Саске. 

Вместо ответа Наруто молча опустил руку и сжал его полувозбуждённый член. Саске вздохнул, понимая, что аргумент прямо железный. 

— Я могу держать себя в руках, — заявил он. 

— Да кто же спорит-то, — отозвался Наруто. — _Себя_ -то _ты_ держать в руках точно можешь, но разве не приятнее, если _тебя_ в руках держит кто-то _другой_? 

Саске хмыкнул и Наруто в ответ тоже усмехнулся. В его глазах полыхнуло вызовом, и Саске неожиданно ощутил азарт и любопытство – уж очень ему было интересно узнать, как именно Наруто собрался его соблазнять и разводить на секс. Ради этого даже можно было пару дней потерпеть. Тем более, ожидание в подобных делах всегда усиливало желание. 

— Соблазни меня, — с улыбкой шепнул на ухо Наруто Саске. 

Тот в ответ азартно улыбнулся.

***

Наблюдать за тем, как Наруто _пытается_ быть соблазнительным было забавно. Саске получал искреннее удовольствие, то делая вид, что уже совсем-совсем соблазнён, то наоборот замораживая даже взглядом. Наруто, впрочем, не отчаивался, флиртовал буквально каждую секунду и старательно строил из себя умудрённого опытом ловеласа. Получалось у него это, конечно, смешно и нелепо, но Саске был готов добавить баллы за старание. 

Говоря откровенно, Учиха думал, что флиртовать с ним Наруто будет так же, как с девушками, но это оказалось не так. С ними Наруто был мил и делал комплименты – их волосам, глазам, рукам, платьям и вообще всему, что видел. С Саске же всех этих милых улыбок и разговоров не было, но Наруто его постоянно _касался_. То совершенно без подтекста, то, наоборот, с подтекстом вполне очевидным. А ещё он видимо решил, что у него карт-бланш на поцелуи, поэтому их тоже было в избытке. И Саске никогда бы этого не признал, но они распаляли. Заводили с пол-оборота и вызывали вполне определенные желания. Впрочем, себе Учиха не врал – он прекрасно знал, что рано или поздно они с Наруто переспят, оставалось только решить, когда именно. 

А ещё Саске думал, что первый секс – вообще первый в жизни Наруто секс – должен произойти… ну, хотя бы не под деревом. Разумеется, никаких шикарных комнат в постоялых дворах и усыпанной лепестками сакуры дорожки не предполагалось, но терять девственность на футоне с относительной близостью к горячей воде всё-таки было, наверное, удобнее. Ну и ещё нужны были какие-нибудь специальные средства (не то чтобы Саске знал, какие именно, раньше его вообще не заботил этот вопрос). С женщинами было намного проще, но вся проблема заключалась в том, что хотел Саске Наруто. Радовало хотя бы то, что это было взаимно. 

Но разумеется порыв сделать хоть что-то правильно был разрушен реальностью. Потому что с Наруто так всегда и было – пока Саске что-то там себе предполагал, этот идиот уже куда-нибудь влип и пустил все планы под откос. 

Спасать девушек в беде стало уже своеобразной рутиной и чаще всего не занимало много времени: половине бандитов хватало одного взгляда на одежду Саске, чтобы тут же броситься бежать, а спасённая девица принималась тут же рассыпаться в благодарностях. В ответ на это Наруто сыпал комплиментами, Саске молча стоял рядом, а потом все дружно шли до какой-нибудь деревни, где расходились в разные стороны. 

В этот раз всё происходило точно также, только девушка попросила проводить её не до деревни, а до озерного водопада, откуда она потом дойдёт сама. С этим ни Наруто, ни Саске спорить не собирались, тем более когда они вышли к водопаду, то идти дальше уже не хотелось: прохлада от воды в жаркий день так и манила к себе. Наруто тут же покидал в сторону одежду и с радостным криком сиганул в воду. Саске усмехнулся, покачал головой и разделся аккуратнее – обращаться небрежно с церемониальным хаори было непозволительно, – а когда повернулся к озеру, то на несколько секунд застыл. 

Наруто был красивым – это Саске признал уже давно. Его внешность была необычной и очень яркой, солнечной. Он был хорошо сложен и ни разу на памяти Саске не испытывал смущения или стыда, закономерно предполагая, что стыдиться или смущаться ему нечего. Учиха уже видел его обнажённым: в общественных банях и купальнях, куда они ходили в деревнях, чтобы освежиться. Но вот таким – ещё нет. Когда он стоял под брызгами водопада, сияющими на солнце, и словно светился изнутри, зажмурившись от удовольствия. И в эту минуту был соблазнительнее, чем когда либо ещё. 

План сделать всё правильно определенно летел ко всем чертям, но Саске было совершенно всё равно. Он спустился в воду, подошёл к Наруто и, пока тот не успел ничего сказать, дёрнул на себя, целуя. Тот сразу же ответил, не испытывая никакого замешательства или удивления, подался вперёд и обхватил руками шею, чуть наклоняя голову. Прижался близко, всем телом, передавая свой жар и желание. 

— Значит, сработало? — шепнул Наруто, когда Саске скользнул губами по его шее. 

— Заткнись, — отозвался Учиха. 

Наруто хохотнул, но действительно заткнулся. Закусил губу, чуть откинул голову назад, давая лучший доступ к шее, и сжал плечи Саске пальцами. Он опять был весь горячий, создавая удивительный контраст с прохладой озера. Саске медленно провел языком по его шее вниз к ключице, а потом несильно её укусил, вызывая у Наруто тихий полувздох-полустон. Затем взял за руку и повёл к берегу, но до него они так и не дошли: на мелководье Наруто перехватил руку Саске своей и потянул его вниз, на себя. 

— Не хочу, чтобы потом у меня песок был во всех возможных местах, — усмехнулся он, притягивая Учиху ближе и буквально заставляя на себя лечь. — Вода в любом случае лучше. 

С этим Саске спорить не собирался. Тем более, в воде слегка притуплялось чувство боли, так что это была почти равноценная замена специальным средствам, которые он так и не купил ни в одной деревне. Оставалось надеяться, что больно Наруто будет не сильно. Впрочем, останавливаться никто из них не собирался. 

— Если будет совсем плохо, то скажи, — всё-таки решил предложить Саске. 

— А силы воли у тебя хватит остановиться? — провокационно хмыкнул Наруто, выгибая спину и подставляя под поцелуи шею.

— Да, — отозвался Саске, проводя носом по виску Наруто и не совсем веря в свой собственный ответ. — Но лучше бы нам не проверять это заявление на практике. 

Наруто расхохотался, и Саске прикрыл глаза, грудью ощущая эту вибрацию. Этот парень… он был совершенно невозможен. Неловкий и слишком шумный, он всегда подкупал своей искренностью, а соблазнял – как выяснилось – больше всего своей естественностью и жаркой откровенностью. Отзывался на каждый поцелуй, на каждое касание, даже совсем мимолётное. И не просто отзывался, а опалял в ответ огнём, не давал остановиться, выгонял все посторонние мысли из головы. В нём не было ни грамма притворства, как у девочек из борделя, он отдавал едва ли не больше, чем брал. 

И Саске брал то, что так откровенно предлагали. Гладил руками по телу, пальцами исследуя грудь, живот и бёдра, смотрел как на этим почти невинные касания отзывался Наруто. Наверное, удобнее было бы взять его сзади, но, покрутив пару секунд эту мысль, Саске отбросил её в сторону – он хотел видеть лицо Наруто, когда он достигнет оргазма. 

— Мне… ох… мне очень нравится, что ты меня везде целуешь и всё такое, — простонал Наруто, когда Саске провёл языком по его груди и прикусил губами сосок, — но может как-нибудь к делу перейдём? 

— Так сильно меня хочешь? — с прищуром посмотрел на него Саске. 

— Очень, — совершенно серьёзно ответил Наруто. — Давно уже. И сейчас от одной только мысли, что мы действительно собрались переспать, я почти готов орать в голос. 

В это Саске поверил сразу и безоговорочно: Наруто редко когда бывал серьёзен, но если уж был, то от своих слов никогда не отказывался. Значит, давно уже хотел? Саске наклонился к нему и, прикусив мочку уха, шепнул: 

— Ну, орать в голос ты точно будешь. 

Наруто шало улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем, одновременно раздвигая ноги. Он совершенно не смущался того, чем они занимались, для него было не стыдно принять пассивную роль, он отдавался со всем удовольствием. А Саске лихорадочно вспоминал, что ему нужно делать: женщин, с которыми он спал, не нужно было заранее подготавливать, они сами всё делали, встречая его уже мокрыми и возбужденными. С другими мужчинами Учиха раньше не спал, так что последовательность действий знал, но только в теории. 

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — выдохнул Наруто, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. 

— Ну, кто-то же из нас должен, — отозвался Саске, уже почти не в силах собрать разбегающиеся мысли, вытесненные жаром желания. 

— Сейчас думать вообще не нужно, — сказал Наруто и неожиданно резко схватил Саске за волосы, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. — Положись на природу. 

Саске хотел сказать, что это самый тупой совет в истории, но не успел. Он словно поплыл, все посторонние мысли отошли на задний план. А реальность – вот этот самый момент, в котором Наруто лежал под ним и ждал его – стала кристально ясной. Вместо того, чтобы вспоминать какие-то последовательности действий, Саске подался вперёд, впиваясь поцелуем в приоткрытые губы Наруто, одновременно довольно жестко проводя рукой по бедру и накрывая его пах. Наруто застонал и выгнулся, а Саске опустил руку чуть ниже, надавливая на анус и входя сразу двумя пальцами. 

Больно Наруто явно не было – по крайней мере на лице отражалось только желание. Поэтому Саске решил, что медленная и долгая подготовка явно не для них и явно не сейчас. Он добавил третий палец, вызывая у Наруто ещё один стон, подвигал ими внутри, слегка развёл, чтобы растянуть, и заключил, что с них обоих хватит прелюдий. Пообещал себе, что немедленно остановится, если что-то будет не так, и вошёл одним быстрым слитым движением. 

Наруто на секунду замер, широко открыв глаза, а потом хрипло взвыл, что-то неразборчиво сказал и с силой шибанул ладонями по воде, поднимая брызги. 

— Мне… прекратить? — спросил Саске, выдыхая через зубы. 

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя убил, — отозвался Наруто. — Даже не думай. Двигайся. 

С этой просьбой Саске спорить не собирался. Он начал двигаться, выбирая средний темп, а Наруто под ним извивался и выгибался, прикрывая глаза и чередуя стоны с тихими хрипами. А когда Саске начал ему дрочить в ритм, то вскрикнул и закрыл лицо руками, тяжело дыша. 

Долго ни один из них продержаться не смог. Саске сорвался в рваный ритм, заставляя и Наруто ожидать близкой разрядки, и кончил на полминуты раньше, что позволило ему в полной мере насладиться лицом Наруто, когда того накрыло оргазмом. 

Это зрелище было потрясающим и Саске собрался сохранить его в памяти на долгие годы, даже когда их с Наруто дорожки разойдутся. 

— Это было… вау. У меня даже слов нет, — ошалело выдохнул Наруто, когда они нашли в себе силы отцепиться друг от друга и лечь на мелководье, позволяя прохладной воде освежить тела. 

— О, неужели этот день пришёл? — хмыкнул Саске, тоже тяжело дыша. 

— Ой да и иди ты, теме, — пихнул его в бок Наруто, а потом довольно зажмурился. — В следующий раз поменяемся. 

— Мечтай, добе, — покачала головой Саске. 

Наруто рассмеялся и хлопнул рукой по воде, поднимая брызги. 

— Ты ещё сам просить будешь, — хитро прищурился он. 

Саске ничего не ответил. Но быть принимающей стороной совершенно точно не планировал никогда.

***

Разумеется план "никогда не меняться позициями" тоже полетел к чертям. И Саске совершенно не собирался обсуждать, как это получилось, даже с самим с собой. Достаточно было и того, что ему было очень хорошо. 


	3. Chapter 3

— Всё, я отказываюсь идти дальше, делаем привал, — заявил Наруто и демонстративно швырнул сумку с вещами под дерево. — Ещё хоть шаг – и ты потащишь меня волоком. 

— Или просто пойду без тебя, — отозвался Саске, но всё же про себя признал, что привал – отличная идея после столь долгого пути. 

— Не пойдёшь, — нагло усмехнулся Наруто и уселся в тени, блаженно вытягивая ноги. — Без меня тебе будет скучно и одиноко, теме. 

— Это ты так думаешь, — хмыкнул Саске, садясь рядом. — До нашей встречи мне было намного проще. Тихо, спокойно…

— Грустно, печально, — продолжил за него Наруто и расхохотался, когда Саске кинул в него жёлудем, валявшимся под деревом. — Мы с тобой оба знаем, что я – источник твоего хорошего настроения. Не говоря уже о том, что спать со мной намного приятнее, чем спать с собственной рукой, согласись? 

Саске хмыкнул: с этим было сложно поспорить. Спать с Наруто не просто было приятно, с ним было до невозможности хорошо, и когда-то Саске даже не знал, что так может быть. Наруто всегда отзывался, на каждое прикосновение, и был как воплощение всей возможной страсти. Иногда Саске вообще казалось, что вокруг них раскалялся ночной воздух, когда их тела сплетались воедино, а тишину прорезали несдержанные крики и стоны. Саске, если честно, уже даже не представлял, как они потом смогут разойтись в разные стороны, когда обряд будет завершен, когда он получит право называться охотником. Порой Саске даже ловил себя на мыслях, что он рад тому, что не родился старшим сыном, который должен будет возглавить клан после смерти отца. Итачи, в отличие от Саске, связывают многочисленные "должен ради чести и процветания". 

— Можем пойти на север, — неожиданно прервал его мысли Наруто и зевнул, разлёгшись на траве. — Я слышал от торговца с площади, что там часто происходят какие-то аномальные вещи, как будто злой дух веселится. 

Саске задумчиво посмотрел на карту, которую достал чуть ранее. Пометки Джирайи были мало того, что непонятные, так ещё и, судя по всему, неверные. Саске был в странствии уже почти семь месяцев, а демонов так и не встретил, только каких-то мелких озорных онгонов, которые зачастую даже ощутимого вреда не приносили, только слегка вредничали. За ними охотиться было неинтересно, да и попросту глупо – онгоны любую охоту превращали в игру. Не говоря уже о том, что заявиться к отцу с победой над подобным существом банально стыдно. 

Саске вздохнул, снова возвращаясь мыслями к тому, что охотится на демонов не так уж и просто, как казалось бы. Духи, с которыми в основном Учихи и имели дела, встречались часто, но вот для завершения обряда не подходили, считаясь слишком слабыми, чтобы на них показывать свои силы и умения. Саске бы очень обрадовался, если бы хоть кто-нибудь дал ему какую-нибудь _понятную_ карту, где крестиком обозначены все _точные_ места обитания демонов, но такой карты, увы, в природе видимо не существовало. Поэтому только и оставалось, что бесцельно бродить по дорогам, хорошо ещё, что в приятной компании (которая иногда раздражала, но не настолько, чтобы от неё избавиться). 

Неожиданно восприятие обострилось, и Саске нахмурился, ощущая что-то знакомое, но вместе с тем тревожное. Наруто, словно уловив его напряжение, огляделся по сторонам, а потом задрал голову вверх, удивлённо охнув, когда прямо на него спикировал ворон. Саске тут же подставил руку, узнавая в птице посыльного их семьи – Учихи на протяжении долгого времени использовали ворон для передачи писем, сумев приручить этих своенравных птиц. К лапке ворона был прикреплён свиток с семейной печатью, которая указывала на главную ветвь клана. Саске быстро развернул свиток, мысленно готовясь к самому худшему. Писать находящемуся в процессе обряда сыну клана могли только в исключительных случаях, например, когда умирал глава клана или случалась какая-то катастрофа. Саске даже не знал, что хуже: смерть отца или что-то, что можно было назвать катастрофой. Когда он развернул свиток, то сразу же узнал почерк Фугаку, а потом, пробежавшись по письму глазами, резко выдохнул. Наруто, наблюдавший за ним на небольшом отдалении и гладящий ворона-посыльного, подошёл ближе. 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, заглядывая через плечо. 

— Это письмо от отца, — отозвался Саске. — Наш клан втянут в войну.

***

Саске прибыл к разбитому около леса лагерю уже в полутьме. Окинул взглядом, с болью видя раненых, и направился в самый центр, где должна была стоять палатка главного командира – его отца. Наруто шёл следом, оглядываясь по сторонам, и его вечно весёлое выражение лица быстро сменилось на печальное и сочувствующее. 

— Останься здесь, — сказал Саске, когда они почти дошли до палатки Фугаку. — Мне нужно поговорить с отцом без посторонних. 

Наруто кивнул, потянулся и чуть сжал его запястье в мимолётном пожелании удачи. Он явно переживал, хотя и непонятно было за кого именно – за Саске или за себя самого. Тот кивнул ему и решительно пошёл вперёд.

— Отец, — чуть поклонился Саске, войдя в палатку. — Твоё письмо застало меня в дороге, я прибыл так быстро, как только мог. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Фугаку. — Мне жаль, что приходится прерывать твой обряд, но весь наш клан втянут в войну. Ты продолжишь охоту после этого. 

— Конечно, — отозвался Саске. — Какова нынешняя ситуация? 

— Итачи тебе расскажет, — сказал Фугаку. — Пусть и не слишком, но мы терпим потери. Мне сказали, что ты пришёл не один. 

— Да, — согласился Саске, несколько замявшись. — Это обычный человек, мы путешествуем вместе. Он… Я в каком-то роде спас его, так что он захотел отправиться со мной в качестве помощника и оруженосца. Он не помешает никому из наших воинов, может быть даже в чём-то и пригодится. 

Правда была в том, что Наруто хорошо умел разве что влипать в разного рода неприятности, но Саске справедливо решил, что отцу об этом знать вовсе необязательно. Да и потом, помощь действительно пригодится, например, в уходе за ранеными. Сам Саске, конечно, предпочёл бы держать Наруто подальше от любых военных действий, но тот был упрямым до невозможности. Лучше уж самому привести его в палатку, чем он попытается проникнуть в неё самостоятельно под покровом ночи, обязательно напоровшись в процессе на неприятности. 

— Ладно, — отозвался Фугаку. — Пристрой его к лекарям или поварам. Пусть только не путается под ногами. 

Саске ещё раз поклонился и вышел, моментально находя взглядом Наруто, который очень сильно выделялся своей светлой шевелюрой среди темноволосых Учих. Он очень удачно обнаружился рядом с Итачи, к которому Саске и собирался пойти, и уже явно успел ему о чём-то рассказать, потому что брат выглядел весёлым. Саске невольно улыбнулся: помимо вечной неуклюжести, бараньего упрямства и желания куда-то влипать, Наруто умел развеселить собеседника всего парой фраз. Не то чтобы Саске собирался ему об этом когда-то говорить, конечно. 

— Прекрати доставать людей, добе, — сказал Саске, подходя ближе. 

— Я не достаю людей, теме, — тут же обиделся Наруто. — Я с ними разговариваю. Тебе этого, конечно, не понять. 

— Наруто-кун сейчас рассказывал мне историю вашего посещения водопадов, — улыбнулся Итачи, и Саске замер, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щёки, потому что на единственных водопадах, о которых мог вспомнить Наруто, они впервые занялись сексом. — Ты спас девушку от бандитов, очень благородный поступок. 

— Да, кхм, да, — кивнул Саске, ловя весёлый взгляд Наруто. — Разумеется. Не мог бы ты ввести меня в курс сложившейся военной обстановки? 

Итачи тут же стал серьёзнее, да и Наруто поубавил веселья. 

— Конечно, — сказал Итачи. — Пойдёмте. Думаю, вам обоим стоит послушать. 

Саске кивнул – разумное решение, если учесть, что они оба на фронте. Наруто тоже чуть наклонил голову в согласии. Итачи кивнул на свою палатку и пошёл вперёд. Саске и Наруто пошли следом.

***

Бои проходили не каждый день, но были ожесточёнными. Спустя пару недель Саске даже почти перестал скорбеть о погибших – настолько выматывался, что банально не мог растрачивать силы ещё и на эмоции. Стыдно было признать, но встречающий его у палатки Наруто был одним из немногих светлых моментов в череде постоянных сражений. Даже отец перестал смотреть косо, уже, видимо, вообще не обращая внимание на то, кто с кем проводит ночи. К тому же о сексе речи не шло вообще никак – Саске отрубался мгновенно, стоило ему дойти до кровати, а Наруто просто лежал рядом и обнимал его, даря какое-то спокойствие и уют. Саске был ему благодарен, хоть и ни разу о подобном не сказал. Верил, видимо, что это и так понятно. 

Наруто вообще оказался очень полезным, по крайней мере в заботе о раненых. Многие говорили, что рядом с ним раны заживают быстрее, а силы восполняются, да и поднимать настроение он любил и умел. Это было хорошо, то, что он не лез в сражения, но Саске постоянно и совершенно иррационально чувствовал, будто он всегда рядом, будто он следит за каждым его шагом. Но это было глупо, потому что он точно знал, что Наруто в это время в лагере. Но всё же ощущение его присутствия никуда не уходило, иногда даже заставляя нервничать. 

Спустя три недели после прибытия Саске к отцу, их враги заключили союз с другим кланом, который также, как и Учихи, мог использовать энергию для заговоров и техник. И это стало переломным моментов в войне, потому что численный перевес был не на стороне Учих, да и техники, которые использовали их враги, стали в разы мощнее. Заговорённое оружие было практически невозможно остановить. Тем более – заговорённые стрелы, которые всегда находили свою цель, облетая все возможные препятствия. 

Возможно, ему помогли бы семейные техники владения огнём, но Саске заметил стрелу слишком поздно. И когда она уже должна была вонзиться в его сердце, вокруг него вихрем взметнулось оранжевое пламя. Саске испытал секундный ужас, ожидая страшную боль, но пламя вместо того, чтобы обжечь, лишь легко огладило руки и завернулось, как одеялом его накрывая. Саске поморгал, давая глазам привыкнуть к слишком яркому цвету, а потом понял, что это вовсе не пламя, а девять хвостов, которые обвились вокруг, становясь непреодолимым барьером, защищая. И в центре этого стоял Наруто. Нелепый и неуклюжий Наруто, который сейчас был мало похож на простоватого парня, с которым Саске путешествовал едва ли не год. Сейчас перед ним стоял девятихвостый лис с горящими золотом глазами. Всегда немного глупое выражение лица теперь имело серьёзное и сосредоточенное выражение, а осанка отчего-то внушала желание склонить голову. 

Сильный. Древний. Демон. 

Саске выдохнул и понял, что совершил огромную ошибку ещё тогда, в той забытой всеми богами деревне, когда поверил наивному парню. Как оказалось, самым наивным был здесь сам Саске – не смог разглядеть, не смог почувствовать демона, самого коварного и сильного из всех, лиса, умеющего запутывать кого угодно. Демоны-лисы встречались редко и были наиболее опасны. А Саске мало того, что вывел его из деревни, буквально за руку проведя через барьер, который, скорее всего, там был, так ещё и умудрился начать испытывать к нему симпатию. 

Его выгонят из клана. Отец лично нанесёт ему позорную метку на спину и выкинет из семьи, как паршивую овцу из стада. И ни мать, ни брат за него не заступятся. Да Саске и сам не позволит им сделать это, приняв своё отречение как справедливое наказание собственной глупости. 

Все эти мысли у Саске в голове пронеслись буквально за несколько секунд, во время которых Наруто успел обвить его хвостом и исцелить все раны. Саске посмотрел прямо на него, и Наруто чуть виновато улыбнулся, будто бы прося прощения за семь месяцев беспрестанного обмана. Показать своё ответное отношение к этому Учиха не успел – Наруто сорвался с места и прямо на бегу поменял форму, становясь лисом уже окончательно. Огромным лисом, который только лишь одной лапой мог совершенно спокойно придавить к земле весь их собравшийся клан. Подобная мощь завораживала, заставляла помимо воли задумываться о том, что в мире существует подобное – древнее и могущественное. Вряд ли кто-то из охотников когда-либо встречался с таким демоном, судя по тому, насколько изумлёнными выглядели все. 

Их враги, увидев огромного лиса, обратились в бегство, а кто-то даже упал на землю в жесте искренней покорности. Судя по всему, война была выиграна и закончена за пару минут присутствия на поле боя демона, который отчего-то решил помочь Учихам. Видимо, в качестве извинения за то, что Саске скоро перестанет быть частью своего клана. 

Понаблюдав за поспешным отступлением врагов, Наруто вновь приблизился к замершим Учихам, постепенно уменьшаясь в размерах и приобретая человеческие черты. Когда он остановился возле Саске, то вид имел уже привычный, разве что выглядел больше не нелепо-глупым, а спокойным, со скрытой внутри силой. К ним навстречу вышел Фугаку, на которого Саске даже смотреть опасался, вместо этого бросив взгляд на следовавшего за отцом Итачи. Выглядел тот изумлённым, но почему-то исключительно довольным и гордым. Саске порой вообще старшего брата не понимал. 

— Ты – девятихвостый демон-лис, — обратился Фугаку к Наруто. 

— Да, — не стал отрицать очевидное тот. 

— И ты защитил нашу семью, — снова сказал Фугаку. 

— Да, — опять подтвердил Наруто. 

— Почему? — спросил Учиха напряжённым голосом. 

— Потому что твой сын – мой человек, — совершенно невозмутимо отозвался Наруто. 

Саске мысленно пожелал ему провалиться под землю. И самому себе пожелал того же. А потом вздрогнул и поднял глаза на отца, когда тот подошёл ближе и положил руки ему на плечи. Фугаку не выглядел расстроенным или разочарованным. Даже злым или печальным не выглядел. Он выглядел как самый гордый в мире отец, а Итачи рядом с ним вообще светился неподдельным счастьем и радостью. Саске категорически не понимал вообще ничего. А когда отец снял с шеи подвеску с веером – символом их клана – и надел её на шею младшего сына, то Саске вообще чуть не задохнулся – клановая подвеска значила, что он прошёл испытание и стал полноправным охотником, но подвеска с шеи отца приобретала ещё более глубокое значение, обозначая его едва ли не самым сильным и умелым членом всей семьи. 

— Когда-то, — обратился к нему Фугаку, вновь сжав его плечи руками, — когда наш предок выбрал себе имя и основал клан, боги даровали ему знание о том, что однажды в нашей семье появится тот, кто сможет приручить самого непредсказуемого демона в подлунном мире. Это знание передается из поколения в поколение, ты должен был получить его после завершения обряда совершеннолетия. Но я и думать не мог, что именно ты будешь тем, о ком говорится в пророчестве. Меня переполняет неимоверная гордость, как и каждого члена нашего клана, как и всех наших предков. 

— Помню я вашего основателя, — неожиданно влез Наруто и закатил глаза. — Он тогда к братцу полез. Прибежал в нашу деревню с какой-то каменной табличкой, как только унёс-то, она весила будь здоров, тряс ей перед братом, орал что-то про предначертанные судьбы, инь и ян, мир во всём мире и очи луны. Достал так, что брат его послал – так он ведь обиделся и запечатал выход из деревни барьером со словами "Не доставайся же ты никому". Принцесса как есть, серьёзно вам говорю. 

Саске, по виду отца поняв, что тот находится на грани попытки врезать болтающему лису по лицу за такие пренебрежительные разговоры об их основателе, решил не доводить дело до крайности и влепил Наруто подзатыльник самостоятельно. Тот ойкнул и обиженно на него зыркнул, но Саске успел поймать в его глазах огонёк веселья и хмыкнул. Фугаку вздохнул, опять посмотрел на Саске и улыбнулся – скупо, но искренне, позволяя тому наконец осознать, что он для семьи стал не позором, а гордостью. 

И это было, на самом деле, чертовски замечательно.

***

Саске смотрел на медленно заходящее солнце. Когда оно совсем сядет, то ему нужно будет спуститься к клану, чтобы предстать перед ними взрослым мужчиной и охотником. И до самых рассветных лучей вся семья будет праздновать его совершеннолетие. 

— Меньше часа осталось, — раздался позади голос Наруто. 

Саске обернулся и посмотрел на него. Он сидел на выступе под самой крышей и щурился на солнце. Теперь, когда правда о его сущности была известна, Саске уже не мог смотреть на него, как прежде – постоянно видел за неуклюжем парнем с широкой слегка придурковатой улыбкой древнего демона, способного обратить всё вокруг в пламя за несколько секунд. 

— Тебе нельзя в этот храм, — заметил Саске. 

— Ой да брось, — усмехнулся Наруто. — Я лично знаю каждого, кого вы просите о защите. И, поверь, они потерпят моё присутствие. 

После этого ненадолго воцарилась тишина, а солнце всё ближе сдвигалось к горизонту. 

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — наконец задал давно мучающий его вопрос Саске. 

— Чтобы наше совместное путешествие закончилось сражением? — посмотрел на него Наруто. — Я не хотел становиться твоим врагом. 

— Поэтому предпочёл мне врать? — прищурился Саске. 

— Не говорить всей правды, — уточнил Наруто, а потом легко спрыгнул и подошёл ближе, протягивая руку и касаясь пальцами груди Учихи. — Я намного старше тебя, Саске. Я даже старше основателя вашего клана. Нас – древних – немного. И мы стараемся не ввязываться в войны с людьми, потому что победитель заранее известен. Прошли те времена, когда мы топили деревни в крови. 

— И всё же ты мне лгал, — прямо посмотрел на него Саске. — Прикидывался обычным парнем. 

— А как ещё мне было остаться рядом? — пожал плечами Наруто. — Я ждал тебя даже дольше, чем сам могу осознать. Подобные встречи определены судьбой. 

— И всё же, я не могу тебе теперь верить, — покачал головой Саске, накрывая своей рукой пальцы Наруто, но не спеша убирать их от своей груди. 

— У нас впереди много времени, чтобы ты научился, — улыбнулся тот, подвигаясь ближе и касаясь своим носом носа Саске. — Теперь ты охотник, мой человек. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, куда бы ты ни пошёл. 

— Мне этого не нужно, — сказал Саске, не опуская взгляда. 

— Думаешь, у тебя есть выбор? — хитро усмехнулся Наруто, а потом сделал шаг назад. — Солнце село. Иди к своему клану. А я поприветствую ваших богов-покровителей как полагается. 

Саске пристально посмотрел на него, а потом развернулся и пошёл по лестнице вниз, к семье. И позади него над храмом полузаметным огнём взвились девять хвостов.


End file.
